The Death of A Noble
by Violet Cimmerian
Summary: Donna Noble is dying, and her son, Nathaniel, gives her peace. I don't own Donna Noble or anything Doctor Who. I do own Nathaniel(I don't think there is a Nathaniel Temple in Doctor Who) One Shot.


Donna Noble never thought she amounted to anything. Her whole life, all she wanted was to be someone special. The Doctor gave her that. All of their journeys, all of the wonderful planets, and times, and species. She saved the whole of reality. She was the most important person in the whole universe. In the end, her mind overloaded. Donna became half Time Lord, half human, and she had the best part of a Time Lord; their mind. But a Time Lord mind in a human body was too much. She was burning up, The Doctor needed to take care of it, and he did, but at a terrible cost. When he fixed the problem, he took away the memory of him; the memory of her life since they met. The worst part was that she could never remember or be told about her wonderful adventures. If she ever remembered, her mind would burn.

So Donna Noble lived an average life. Her life was full of typical life events, such as dentist appointments, birthday parties, and mundane office jobs. She met a nice man, named Shaun, and they got married. They had two children, a boy and a girl. She was happy, and she felt important in their lives. Years past, and through hardships and joys, they survived. Donna was now eighty, and she was dying.

Nathaniel came through her door, and smiled. It was time. For years, his great grandfather, Wilfred, told him stories about this man, this Doctor. Wilfred always said how wonderful he was, and how he had saved the Earth and other planets countless of times. One day, Wilfred told him a different story. A story about an incredible women, his granddaughter, Donna Noble. Wilfred told Nathaniel all about her wonderful adventures before, but this story was different. This story was important. Donna, his mother, saved the whole of reality. He couldn't believe that it could be possible, but Wilfred swore on everything he owned. Nathaniel wanted nothing more than to go tell his mother what an amazing, brave, and brilliant person she was, but when he tried Wilfred stopped him. Wilfred told him that he could never, ever tell his mother about any of the stories, because if Donna ever remembered The Doctor or any of their magical journeys she would die. Nathaniel promised he would never tell anyone of the stories of his fantastic mother.

Forty-five years later, Nathaniel finally was able to give his mother peace. When he walked into her room, his sister was in the corner reading, and Donna was sleeping.

"Mum, wake up. I need to tell you something important." Nathaniel pulled a chair and sat down at the side of her bed.

Donna stirred in her sleep, and woke up. She looked up at her son, and smiled. "What is it honey?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I don't exactly know how this works, but I'm going to try." Nathaniel said trying to find the right words.

"Oh come on, just say it." Donna said in her usual sassy tone. Even at eighty years old and dying she was still as snarking.

"Right. When I was young, great granddad use to tell me stories. Wonderful and impossible stories. I know great granddad use to say nonsense stuff about aliens, but mum the stories he told of you and The Doctor were incredible, and so believable." Nathaniel was about to say more, but Donna stopped him.

"The Doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah, mum. An alien with a blue box called the Tardis. You use to travel with him. All across the universe. Different time and planets each time you stepped out of the Tardis doors. Great granddad said you even saved the whole of reality. But something happened, and The Doctor saved your life by taking away the memory of him and all of your wonderful adventures. Mum you saved us all." Nathaniel stopped talking and looked at his mother.

Donna was looking at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face, and lines of gold coming out of her eyes. Nathaniel and his sister panicked.

"Mum. Mum! Is everything all right?" He stood up, and leaned over Donna. His sister got up from her spot in the corner, and walked quickly to the bedside.

"Yes, Nathaniel. I'm fine, wonderful." Donna remembered everything. "Thank you for setting me free." She remembered her wedding day(the first one), when she was stolen and placed on the Tardis for the first time. She remembered leaving, and then finding The Doctor again when Foster reeked havoc in the city of London with her Adipose. She remembered her Spaceman, and Pompeii, and Agatha Christie. She remembered Martha, and Rose, and Captain Jack. She remembered saving the world.

"Mum, what's happening?" Nathaniel cried.

"I'm burning. The Doctor took away my memory of him because a half Time Lord, half human meta-crisis could never be possible. For years, this part of me had been hidden underneath the surface. So many years, I have wanted to feel important, and special. You, and your sister, and your father gave me that important feeling, but I cannot thank you enough for giving me this. I can now die in peace. I love you both, don't ever forget that." Closing her eyes, she let out her last breath.

Nathaniel and his sister both wiped their eyes of tears. Nathaniel smiled, and looked at his sister, who smiled back.

"Dad would have been glad to see her so happy." She said. Nathaniel bent down, and kissed Donna's forehead.

"They are together now, and she can tell him all about her wonderful adventures with The Doctor." Nathaniel smiled, and grabbed his crying sister's hand.


End file.
